


Dangerous roads

by Jay1892SG



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Plot Twists, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police, Roleplay, Smut, deserted country road, pulledover, stop-and-frisk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay1892SG/pseuds/Jay1892SG
Summary: Tissaia De Vries gets pulled over by a police officer who has interests other than the law.Content warning (kind of spoilery): Apparent abuse of power and non-con touching.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	Dangerous roads

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As long as anyone with hot blood can](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540883) by [thegirl20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl20/pseuds/thegirl20). 



> Bear with me, it seems sketchy but it’s not as it seems. 
> 
> This is just shameless smut. As per usual, I suppose. 
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes, typos etc.

Tissaia was driving down a rarely used country road when she passed a black car which quickly pulled out behind her, turning on some police lights. Given there was no one else around, she assumed this was about her.  
But what had she done? She wasn’t speeding, well she was going to typical 10 over but there’s a reason it’s called ‘typical.’ Everyone does it, and there’s not even traffic damn it.  
Thoroughly annoyed, but a law abiding citizen, she begrudgingly pulled over. Once the black car parked behind her, the light was shut off.  
Strange. 

She waited, no one came. What kind of game was this? She looked in her rear view but all she could see of the officer in the car was black hair that covered her face as she leaned over the centre console. The officer was probably trying to locate her common sense because who pulls over someone going 10 over?  
Tissaia huffed and decided to go through her emails.  
Eventually she heard a tap on her window from a flashlight that wasn’t turned on since it was 11 AM.  
She turned to look at the officer but was instead met with the officer’s breasts. The woman hadn’t bothered to lean down to show her face. A power move? It did have the effect of flustering her a little.  
The officer’s shirt was unbuttoned more than what she imagines is mandated. She doubts you can see the lace bra on other police officers. She looked more like someone doing a “sexy cop” Halloween costume than an actual officer. Tissaia would be sure to check her credentials.  
She rolled down the window, enough to speak “yes, officer?”  
The woman leaned down, resting a forearm on Tissaia’s car. Her first glimpse at her face was only slightly disrupted by the fact that she could now see down the woman’s top. Once she pulled her eyes up to the face, she found a gorgeous woman with her eyebrow raised, clearly having caught Tissaia peeking.  
She had full, red lips, deep blue eyes, olive skin and long, wavy black hair that looked very soft. Tissaia was almost tempted to reach out and touch it.  
“License and registration.”  
“Can I see your badge first?”  
The woman scoffed and grabbed a badge, going so far as to pass it to Tissaia through the crack in the window so Tissaia could properly examine it.  
It looked pretty freaking real in her opinion.  
She handed it back, and reached for her own documentation while asking why she was being pulled over.  
“Do you have any idea how fast you were going Ms…. De Vries” she finished when she looked at Tissaia’s license.  
“92”  
“Yes. Over the speed limit”  
“By 12 units, come on.”  
“1 unit, 12 units, 30 units, you were still over and I have a duty to protect and serve, which means I have a duty to stop those breaking the law.”  
Tissaia rolled her eyes.  
“Wait right here ma’am, I just need to run your information.”  
“Seriously?”  
“Seriously” the woman said while walking back to her car. Tissaia looked at her ass as she walked away. She once again had to wonder how this woman was able to wear such tight pants. Surely that’s not standard.  
A few minutes later, she returned.  
“Ma’am, I’m going to need you to step out of the car?”  
“What? What for?”  
“Ma’am please step out of the vehicle and place your hands on the vehicle where I can see them.”  
“I have a right to know why you’re asking me to do this.”  
“This is not a very used road ma’am, most vehicles we stop around these parts are carrying illegal items - drugs, weapons.”  
“Do I look like a drug dealer to you?”  
“It’s always those you least suspect. If you have nothing to hide ma’am, you should have no problem complying.”  
“This is ridiculous.” But she complied.  
“Please come to the front of the car ma’am”  
Tissaia did as instructed.  
“Please put your hands on the vehicle in front of you.”  
She reluctantly did as instructed. This was absurd.  
She felt the officer’s foot wedge between hers and try to spread her legs apart.  
“What are you doing?!?” She asked, turning around and taking her hands off the vehicle.  
The officer seemed unaffected by this,  
“Ma’am please put your hands back on the hood and spread your legs for me. I’ve been authorized to perform a Pat-down of your person to check for illegal substances or weapons.”  
“Seriously? A stop and frisk? I’m a middle aged woman, I’m a teacher.”  
The officer, who she noticed wore a gold name plate with the name “Vengeberg” gave her a stern look. Tissaia gave in and did as she was told.  
She hadn’t expected that the woman bending down to wrap both hands around her left ankle and start slowly sliding up her leg would send a jolt through her body. She was wearing a pencil skirt that reached below her knees and provided just enough give for the woman to apply pressure to most of her thigh, except for her upper inner thigh.  
The woman stopped midway up her left thigh, not making any move to access Tissaia’s inner thigh.  
Moving to repeat the process on the right leg.  
The officer’s movements were slow, deliberate. She added bits of pressure in all the areas that made Tissaia want to clench her thighs together.  
Going up her right leg, she didn’t stop as she had with the left and continued to trail her hands up more slowly up to Tissaia’s hips.  
She then circled Tissaia’s waist, palming up the sides of her body and down her arms before running both hands up her back.  
Then the officer pressed closer and Tissaia’s ass was against the woman’s crotch.  
The officer slowly inched up Tissaia’s stomach, her intended destination abundantly clear.  
“Is this really necessary?” Tissaia’s voice came out far more breathy than she had intended.  
The officer stopped, her hands just below Tissaia’s breasts.  
“Ma’am, I must be thorough.” The officer had leaned in closer to purr these words against the shell of her ear. Tissaia felt arousal pool between her legs. This is absurd, she shouldn’t be getting turned on by this.  
When the officer palmed her breasts and squeezed them twice Tissaia gasped and then bit her lip to stifle a groan when the woman pinched both her nipples.  
Okay, that definitely wasn’t necessary, but Tissaia couldn’t even think to complain. The officer’s breath was ghosting over the neck, hot and sharp.  
The hands left her breasts and she thought it was over. She made to move but the officer stopped her pinning her body on to the car.  
“I haven’t finished my search”  
“You mean your exploration?”  
The officer chuckled.  
“If you want to resist, I can use handcuffs.”  
Tissaia almost moaned.  
The woman bent back down, just enough to place her hand on her inner thigh and start sliding up, bringing Tissaia’s skirt along for the ride.  
Tissaia began to pant, all too aware of what the officer was about to discover.  
The officer stopped her movement just before she reached her panties. She could feel the barest brush of her index finger against her ruined panties.  
Tissaia wanted to grind down, she was incredibly, impossibly aroused.  
The officer must have sensed it as she used her free hand to wrap around Tissaia’s waist and lean in to her more, pressing her body against her again. Instinctively, or so she will claim, Tissaia’s hips bucked backwards into the woman’s crotch.  
She heard the officer gasp.  
“Very naughty, Ms. De Vries.”  
“I wonder what I’ll find when I slid my hand higher?”  
And then she did, pressing her index finger deliciously against Tissaia’s panties. Hard enough that finger slipped between her folds.  
“Well, well… seems you did have something to hide.”  
Tissaia focused all her energy on not grinding against the hand that had now moved to cup her.  
“It’s dangerous to be driving on these roads, you never know who might stop you Ms. De Vries. Or what they will want. But I think you know what I want, don’t you, naughty girl?”  
Tissaia whimpered, unable to control herself.  
The hand began to massage her over her underwear.  
“If you don’t want a ticket, Ms De Vries, I suggest you comply.”  
Tissaia nodded, moaning.  
The officer grabbed Tissaia’s underwear and pulled them down enough to be able to easily access her target.  
She slid two fingers down Tissaia’s folds, applying a gently pinching her clit before starting to circle the bud.  
Tissaia lost her composure,  
“Fuck, Yenna please.” She moaned.  
The woman cackled low in her ear,  
“I told you you would break character first.”  
Tissaia was far too turned on to care,  
“You win darling, just fuck me. Please?”  
Yennefer lowered her lips to Tissaia’s throat leaving one wet kiss.  
“Since you asked so nicely.”  
She said before simultaneously biting down on her fiancée’s pulse point and sliding her fingers inside.  
Tissaia moaned obscenely loudly.  
“Yennefer!”  
“Gods Tissaia, I know it’s a barely used road but someone is bound to hear you if you’re that loud.”  
She punctuated her teasing with another bite to the woman’s throat.  
“At the very least, you’ll startle the wildlife.” She purred as she moved her hand to allow her thumb to apply pressure to Tissaia’s clit.  
Tissaia, far too close to getting what she needs, ignores her and continues to grind down on Yennefer’s fingers while reaching one hand behind her to tangle in Yennefer’s hair and keep her mouth on her throat.  
The pressure built until finally, Tissaia came, tightening her hold on Yennefer’s hair, pulling harshly.  
Yennefer continued to stroke her through her aftershocks, holding her close until Tissaia collapsed against the hood of her car, Yennefer removing her fingers and making use of both hands to hold Tissaia close to her.  
The brunette straightened, and spun around in Yennefer’s arms. Hopping to sit on the hood and wrap her legs around the woman, pulling her in for a long, heated kiss.  
When she pulled away, leaning her forehead on Yennefer’s, her first question came as a surprise,  
“Where did you get that badge? It’s pretty realistic.”  
“Sabrina.”  
“Do I want to know?”  
“Probably not.”  
Tissaia chuckled, kissing her again.  
Tissaia’s hands roamed down to Yennefer’s ass where she found an unused prop clipped to her trousers.  
“A shame you didn’t resist” Yennefer whispered.  
“Perhaps I just wanted to get you off guard so I could turn the tables” she responded, pulling the handcuffs away from Yennefer. She leaned back on the hood, playing with the cuffs before looking up at Yennefer with a sly smile.  
Yennefer’s eyes darkened.  
“I’ll see you at home darling.” Tissaia said before jumping off the hood and kissing Yennefer’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> See? That wasn’t so bad.


End file.
